1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accelerator pedal device which applies a reaction force to an accelerator pedal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, as this type of device, there has been known, for example, the one disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-78595. The device of this publication is one in which a motor is linked to the rotational shaft of the accelerator pedal, and reaction force is applied to the accelerator pedal via the motor according to various factors in the vehicle running environment such as the distance between vehicles and the radius of curvature of a curved road and the like, so that thereby setting of the vehicle speed is performed appropriately for the vehicle running environment.